


As Long As You Take.

by jadoreliaa



Series: Twinverse. [2]
Category: Original Work, Twinverse - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Important Conversation, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sebastian Woo Uses His Words, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoreliaa/pseuds/jadoreliaa
Summary: In which Sebastian admits he has feelings and actually proceeds to talk about those feelings, CC treads carefully and trust is discussed.





	As Long As You Take.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an installment of a body of work I have been working on and am still working on that I affectionately refer to as Twinverse. These are most definitely not in chronological order and I will eventually release a list for reading order. Eventually.

“I feel like I’m wasting your time.” 

Christian’s hand through Sebastian’s curls paused for a brief second then continued its leisurely trek. He knew instances of Sebastian opening up were few and far in between and he had to tread carefully.

“What makes you say that?”

The taller boy felt Sebastian shrug from where his shoulders rested in his lap.

“I mean like, you’re here and you want this and you’re fighting for me and I’m basically throwing it back in your face.”

The second it took for Christian to think of a reply, Sebastian used to continue.

“You have to know it’s not you. Like, that’s not why I keep – yeah.”

Christian hummed and continued stroking through the curly brown hair in his lap.

“To be fair, you haven’t actually told me what it is but I can tell you that it doesn’t matter. You’re not gonna scare me off.”

Sebastian turned onto his side to look up at the boy that was very likely the love of his life, the boy that he kept running from.

“People never like me for me. They’re either interested in who they think I am or what I can do for them and when they find out that I’m not this porcelain doll of a person or when their ulterior motives are accomplished, they leave. Whenever I let people close, they leave. And this is maybe selfish and definitely needy so we’re gonna pretend like it never happened after I say it–”, 

The last sentence was let out in a rush then Sebastian stopped to take a breath.

“But I can’t lose you. I cannot have you see what they’ve all seen and have you leave too.”

Christian could see the turmoil swirling in his hazel eyes and he knew it was killing Sebastian to be this honest, this vulnerable.

He took one of Sebastian’s hand in his. 

“Seb. I’ve said this to you so many times over the past year but I’ll keep saying it until you believe me: I am not going anywhere. Whatever it is that made everyone else leave, I’m in love with it.”

Christian saw the clouds coming back into Sebastian’s eyes and stroked his thumb over the hand he had in his.

“And before you ask how I know or before you say I don’t know what I’m talking about, I do. I know what I’m talking about because I’ve seen it. I have seen you glowing as you talk about your art, I have seen you shut away in your head on a bad day, I have seen you shaking when you’re absolutely livid and I’ve seen you beat yourself up afterwards when you feel like you’ve lost yourself.”

Sebastian stared up at him, unblinking and when he spoke, his voice was vacant and far away.

“I didn’t know you looked.”

Christian shook his head, forever in awe at the beautiful boy in his lap.

“Sebastian. When I tell you that I love you, I mean all of you. I never thought I’d feel the kind of love people write songs and poetry and books about. For me, it was always reserved for God and I was okay with that. Then came you; this gorgeous, talented, brilliant, spirited, stubborn, obnoxious as all hell boy that shook up my whole soul. I feel a peace with you, that I’ve only ever felt at Sunday morning Mass.”

Sebastian looked suspiciously close to blinking back tears. He knew there were 2 things Christian didn’t joke about and those were his art and his faith.

“I know Mass at bitch o’ clock in the morning is important to you. I didn’t know I occupied that same space. I didn’t know anything else could.”

Christian chuckled gently and shook his head as he looked down at Sebastian. 

“You occupy that space. There are a few things I hold very close to my heart. Sunday morning Mass, my grandmother’s rosary, sunsets over water, taking pictures, and you.”

Sebastian listened to the waves crashing behind him as Christian stared over his head out to the ocean. 

As he was trying to figure out what to say, Christian continued.

“Sebastian Woo, you are the purest manifestation of God’s grace in my life. Your eyes when you smile sparkle like sunlight through stained glass above an altar. Your laugh is the best hymn no one’s ever written down. You’re everything I didn’t know I could want; everything I’ve never known I could love. That’s all I’m asking you to do. Just let me love you. Trust that I’m not going to let you down.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and held them shut for about ten seconds before he opened them and exhaled shakily. 

“I have never felt secure in anyone’s affection. Outside of my family, outside of Dom, no one’s ever been with me through so much. I do not know what to do with you, Christian Carson. But I’m trying. Bear with me?”

Christian gently tugged Sebastian upright by the hand he was still holding, and dropped a hand to his cheek and pulled him in to kiss his forehead then whispered, almost inaudible over the waves.

“For as long as you need me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if you like this work and you'd like to come demand I write more or if you hate it and you wanna tell me I suck or if you just want a neurotic writer friend, I'm on Tumblr over at celestialbluess, come say hey!


End file.
